You're Looking at Her
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Mimi shows up at the apartment and something happens. Read and review!


**A/N: My last fic before I go on vacation for 5 days. I'll have more fics written when I get back, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. You know it.**

**You're Looking at Her**

Mark looked up at the door, rubbing his temples. He could have sworn he had heard a thud. He shook his head and called himself crazy and went back to cleaning his camera. Roger was out at some gig interview somewhere, and Mark was taking the time to clear his head.

His head snapped up. He looked around the apartment slowly. There definitely was a thud coming from outside. He set his camera down gently and went to the door, sliding it open slowly. A gasp escaped from his lips as he saw the crumpled figure on the floor.

"Mimi! Oh my god…" he cried as he bent over, scooping her into his arms. "Mimi…can you hear me?" A small groan escaped from her mouth as he carried her into the apartment. Gently, he laid her shaking body down on the couch, covering her with a spare blanket.

"Mark…" she managed to get out, opening her eyes slightly. He nodded, sitting on the floor next to her. She reached out, her fingers grazing his cheek. "My heat…" she murmured. "It got turned off…" Mark's jaw dropped. "Mimi, it must be twenty degrees out! And you're telling me that you've been in your apartment without a coat?" She nodded slightly, pulling the covers up to her chin. you're going to be okay…" he said, standing and walking towards the thermostat, and turning up the heat. "Mark…come back" she said softly, looking towards him. "Okay…" he said quietly, going back to the couch. She pulled her legs up towards her, resting her chin on her knees. "Sit" she said simply, motioning towards the spot. He sat, feeling slightly awkward. He turned his head, looking at her. "You're shivering"

"It's nothing…" she replied, curling up into a ball. "I told you." Mark gave her a small smile. "C'mere" he said, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He held her as she snuggled up against him, trying to get warm. Carefully, he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "Thank you" she said softly, looking up at him with a smile. "For what?" he asked, slight confused. "Taking care of me like this" she said softly, tugging on his scarf. "You're such a sweetheart"

Mark laughed slightly. "That's me, the sweetheart." Mimi rolled her eyes, her shivers slowing down. "Aw come on Marky" she said with a laugh. "You know I'm meant that in the nicest way possible." He nodded and sighed, looking at her. "What?" she asked, running a hand over her hair. "Do I look ridiculous or something?"

"No, no" he said slowly. "You look fine" He paused, taking a breath. "You look pretty cute…with your hair all mussed up like that" A smile spread over Mimi's face, her eyes lighting up. "Really? I don't look bad?" she asked, untangling herself from the blanket. "You couldn't look bad if you tried" he said softly, running his thumb over her jaw.

"Mark…" she murmured, touching his cheek lightly. He nodded, swallowing hard. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pressed herself against him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Mark let out a sigh, feeling disappointed. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything but…

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her lips press against his. Instinctively he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled away slowly, looking at him. "Oh my god Mark, I'm so sorry…" she said with a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Ssh Mimi…no need to apologize." He said with a small smile, kissing the top of her head. "No need to apologize. It was…"

"Nice" she finished, running her fingers through his hair. "I kinda want to do it again" she said softly, looking at him. "Yeah…" he murmured. "That'd be nice"

She nodded, licking her lips. She leaned in again, but stopped inches away from his face, leaning her head against his. He turned his head slightly, closing the gap between them once again.

They kissed for a little bit before Mark pulled away. "What about Roger?" he asked, feeling guilty. "Roger doesn't need to know…" she purred into his ear, flicking her tongue over the lobe. "Mimi no" Mark said sadly, pushing her off of him gently. "I can't do that to him…he's my best friend."

She nodded slowly, getting up off of the couch. "I'm proud of you Mark…" she said softly, walking towards the door. "Mimi, wait!" he called, getting up and following her. "Take this." He held the blanket out towards her. "Thanks…" she murmured, taking it and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Back to Antarctica" she muttered, slightly pissed off.

"Mimi, come on, don't act like that" he said quietly. "You can stay, you know you're always welcome here." He put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into the apartment. "I don't want to see Roger." she said softly, her eyes filling with tears. Mark looked at her, confused. "Why don't you want to see him?"

"Roger…he…" she murmured, tears falling down her cheeks. "We broke up last night and I don't want to see him." Mark said nothing but pulled her into a hug, cradling her gently. "He said that his work was getting in the way of our relationship or something…I don't remember." she said with a sob, burying her face into his shoulder. "You must think I'm crazy or something" she said, her voice cracking as she tried to laugh.

"Mimi no…I don't. I understand…" he said gently, walking back towards the couch with her. They sat down again and Mimi cried into his shoulder as he held her. "Mimi, it's okay…" he murmured, rubbing her back. "Okay…maybe it's not okay…but you'll feel better as time goes on." She nodded, her sobs becoming less frequent. She pulled away, looking at Mark silently. He sighed, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey Mark?" she asked, looking at him. "Yeah Mimi?" he replied, letting his hand drop into his lap. She took his hand lacing her fingers through his, and continued to look at him. "Do you think I'll ever find somebody else?" Mark nodded slowly, looking down at their hands. "Yeah…" he said softly. "I found somebody after Maureen."

"Who?" she asked, confused. Mark hadn't gone on a date since Maureen dumped him. "I'm looking at her" he said quietly, looking up at her slowly, watching for her reaction. A smile slowly filled her face as she looked at him, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "I think I might have found somebody too" she murmured. "And he's sitting next to me"

Mark felt himself turn red, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "Well…"

"Yeah…" she replied, blushing slightly. "Now what?" Mark shrugged. "I know something we could do…"

Mimi nodded. "Me too" she said with a sly smile, leaning in and kissing him.

**A/N: Wow. Long Mimi/Mark fluff. Enjoy!**


End file.
